The littlest League member
by Comiclover4
Summary: What happens when a child appears on Themyscira and defeats some of the Best trained Amazons? Where is he from? How will the League deal with his powers. Follow him through all the troubles of being a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers. Iv'e just had to get this story out. I thought maybe if i get this out, i could get back to SoF. Hope you all like this, **

**EAGLE!**

Fanfic

Diana POV

Diana observed the training session between the two warriors. One wielded a staff while the other used their sword. Diana held the flag between them; each had glares at the other. Something clicked in the Amazon Queen's brain. Rivals. These two had been caught arguing on more than one occasion and they needed a chance to settle their dispute, whatever it was.

"Ready?"

Still staring like hawks they nodded. Wonder woman felt an uneasy feeling rise in her stomach. Reluctantly she hoisted the flag.

"Go!"

Instantly the two women were on one another like wolves. Staff met sword as the fight ensued. Dara, one of the Fighters swung her sword at the leg of the latter. The flat end collided with the Sarah's leg and in seconds the two were rolling around punching and kicking. Sarah performed a brilliant high kick into the cheek of Dara.

"Stop this!" Wonder woman charged into the fray and separated both of the Rivals.

"Immature, Childish, poor, Hera help me!" Diana was furious. "You two are amazons! You should not be perceptible to the puny acts of violence." She scolded.

The two looked at their boots in shame.

"Make amends or I WILL come for you."

With that Diana walked away. Mumbling filled the stands as the next two were selected for training.

_HOURS LATER…._

Alone at the docks Diana enjoyed the late night swimming of the fish. She couldn't see them, but she knew they were there. She could hear them jump, Hear them splash. It was absolutely peaceful.

And yet that uneasy feeling never left her stomach. She had assumed it was from the fighting but she knew something would happen. Very, very soon.

And yet she pushed that feeling aside and began to walk. Nowhere in particular. She said hi to a few of her Amazonian friends and stopped by the art temple.

It was designed as a simple Greek temple but inside, thousands of paintings of famous gods, battles, and people filled the hall. Inside was one of her darkest, and yet most treasured, painting. It was of when Kara- Zor-El had come for training. The Boom Tube had opened up and emitted at least two hundred monsters known as Doomsday. It depicted Superman, her friend and ally, hammering away at the monsters, Herself driving a sword into a beast's belly. And then there was Bruce. The Batman as many called him had an axe provided by her warriors and sliced the beasts here and there.

She liked him. He was cool and collecting, handsome. He never admitted it though, but during a Justice League mission a few years ago she had been crushed beneath a missile. It was obvious that Batman had dug for her because of all the dust and gravel on his gloves.

Another time the League had watched as Bruce went on his mission. The Catwoman as she was known had shared a kiss with him. Wonder Woman had punched the screen and broke it.

Oh that was so embarrassing.

That was a few years ago, now she walked away from the picture and back into the streets.

They were busy now. Amazons bustled around with swords drawn. They seemed to be looking for something. She walked up to the Amazon, Hylla, and asked, "What's happening?"

She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Someone has been spotted. He just attacked a group of the best trained warriors out of fear and beat them with his strange powers."

"Give me a description."

"He was small. Very small. He might've been six for Olympus sake! He appeared in front of Athena's temple and looked around. When the Amazons approached him, Weapons ready he flipped out on them."

"Keep searching."

With that Diana launched into the sky.

Deciding to look in the temple she landed at the dark, ominous entrance. Only the statue of the great goddess Athena could be seen. Diana pulled out her Lasso of Truth and moved silently inside. Breathing could be heard and it was not her own. Listening closer she heard that it was not breathing, but crying. She moved toward the sound until she was standing before an extremely young child.

He had a mop of brown hair that went below his ears. His shirt had dimly glowing, electric blue lines running along the black fabric. It would've been beautiful if it wasn't ripped in every place imaginable. Old cuts and new cuts ringed his arms and legs. His cargo shorts had a tear and the pockets were falling off.

She felt sympathy for the boy, but he had attacked her warriors. He needed interrogation. Before she could speak the child looked up at the Queen of the Amazons. His eyes were dead. A milkey grey.

_He was Blind?_

"D-Don't hurt me. I don't know where I am…" He said in a sad whisper. Diana felt her resolve begin to crack; nevertheless she wrapped her lasso, slowly, around the boy and pulled it tight. It glowed a bright gold color. The boy calmed himself and stared at nothing.

"Who are you?" She asked calmly.

"I don't know."

What? He couldn't be lying as it was the Lasso's magic.

"Where do you come from?"

"I do not know." His tone was fake. The lasso made the wearers voice sound like that.

Stumped, Diana pulled off the Lasso. The boy's wet face returned to normal as he curled into a smaller ball.

"Child?"

The five-year old, as she had deduced looked in the direction of the voice. His face was curious.

"Would you like something to eat?" The child was much too skinny. He looked as though he had not eaten in years.

He nodded slowly.

"Then come with me. No one will hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He stood up slowly and felt his hand around in . He took a tentative step forward, then another, Then he nearly tripped on the corner of the Athena statue. This could not happen. Wonder Woman slipped her hand into the younger child's.

"T-thank you."

He held close as they stepped down. Amazons stopped what they were doing and looked at the two people with shock. Even under the gazes of her friends, Diana stood strong and continued down the steps. Artemis was the first to step forward. Her red hair was out of place and she had a cut above her eye.

"Diana?"

Wonder Woman raised her hand, signaling her to stop speaking. Ignoring other people's stares she walked down the brick roads to the kitchen. She reached her hand into the fruit bowl and pulled out an apple. It was bright red, showing her that it was at the peak of it's growth. Wonder Woman raised the boys hand in hers and placed the fruit into the younger child's palm. It was shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"J-just a l-little scared." He replied. Diana set him at a table and he put the apple into his mouth. He chewed it, swallowed, than took a second bite.

"Diana."

Diana turned around to see Artemis there with a questioning look on her face. She wanted answers most probably. So she turned back to the boy who was looking in the direction of Artemis. "I'll be back in a minute child, you stay here and eat."

"Yes ma'am."

She walked over to Artemis and pushed her outside. Artemis crossed her arms and stared at her, demanding her to start talking. "The boy is blind. He has a severe case of amnesia, and can hardly move around without guidance."

She didn't seem to buy this. "If he is blind, how come he took down an entire group of the best trained amazons? Not even Batman can do that!"

Irritated due to her short temper Wonder Woman shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe he's psychic. Just don't harm him; he's terrified of being here."

She grunted, defeated, and walked to the down the road to her quarters on Themyscira. Sighing Diana walked back into the kitchen and sat down across from the young boy. His apple was only half eaten. He put his head down and seemed to go deep into thought.

"Excuse me?" He said looking up at her. He was surprisingly polite for his age, and mature. "What is the matter little one?" she asked gently

"Where am I?" Of course he would ask that. He had amnesia.

"Well… Have you ever heard of Greek Mythology?" He nodded, "Well right now you are on Themyscira, home of the Amazons."

"Oh…"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* My Justice League watch began to ring. I pressed the comlink button in my ear.

"Wonder Woman, reporting in, what's the situation?" Diana asked hesitantly.

"Diana?" said a gruff, deep, voice from the other end. Bruce Wayne, the Batman was calling.

"Yes, what's the matter?" Diana spoke, growing worried. "I've picked up Boom Tube activity on Themyscira, what came out?" Batman asked? Relief filled her.

"A boy. Five years of age, blind, extreme amnesia. Took out several of my best trained out of fear."

Silence. The child rocked back and forth, waiting for the reply. Something told Diana that he could hear everything that was happening…

"Your best trained!? How?"

"I don't know. He arrived and when they converged on him he freaked out."

"hmm. I'm going to run tests on where the portal was from. In the meantime keep him under control."

"Don't worry Bruce, I will."

*SNAP*

The child held a piece of the broken table in one hand. Ripped right off the table.

The table was solid stone.

He dropped the stone and scooched away from the fallen piece. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean too!" He looked about to cry. Poor child. "It's alright child. We can make another o-" The situation stepped in on her like a rude houseguest. _Super strength? _ Where was this boy from? There was silence for a little while.

She was lost in thought for a while, contemplating all options as to where this boy was from. Circe? Doomsday? Ares? 'let's see, Diana. Think. This child appears out of a Boomtube, in the middle of the day and beats up the best trained Amazons. He's blind and has extreme amnesia. His clothes are torn and have no design of this earth. Alternate universe maybe?'

She kept thinking and thinking. When she finally looked up however, she realized that Blank, which was what she was calling him now, was asleep. His little head was tucked firmly to the table, and his arms were completely slack. His brown hair fell forward in mats, he probably didn't get clean wherever he was from.

"_Diana!"_

"What is it Bruce? Did you find where he was from?"

A small silence.

"_I finished the tests and, your boy, is from Apokolips."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wonder Woman sat next to Superman and Alfred in the Bat Cave. They had brought the boy here to Gotham City, to run tests in the lab. As soon as Wonder woman had told Bruce of the power the boy possessed he had demanded he be brought to Gotham to run these tests. Bruce typed furiously on the key board and watched as the printer brought out the test results.

Superman gripped the chair arms so tight; Diana thought it might snap in two. Of course he was worried; Darkseid was one of his most powerful enemies in his years of fighting. His left leg was shaking slightly, rattling the tea plate that rested on his legs. His black hair was as oily looking as ever, and his glasses rested just at his nose. Honestly, she didn't know why he still wore those. Everyone in this room knew he didn't need them.

"Kal."

He stared forward at nothing. What was he thinking?

"Kal!"

"Huh?" He looked over at Wonder Woman quickly, shifting his legs as well. The tea cup clattered to the floor, sending Alfred to the broom closet to clean up the mess. "Sorry Alfred." Alfred came back with a mop, a bucket of water and a broom.

"Quite alright Master Kent." Alfred said in his usual cheery British accent. His thin mustache was well trimmed, and his hair was turning grey but he still made excellent tea. The only reason Wayne Manor was still clean and running was because of Alfred's handiwork. "Anything, Bruce?" Kal said looking in Bruce's direction. The long page had finished printing and it showed all of the boys Physical features, blood type, bone structure, etc.

Diana went forward to look upon the sheet of paper. After looking for a few seconds Kal looked at Bruce confused.

"Bruce, are you sure this isn't my biological report?"

It was true, the entire paper matched the Son of Krypton's DNA, as he was right now. A second sheet appeared from the human device on Superman's DNA. The computer wirred for several seconds before a COMPLETE MATCH icon popped up on the screen.

"How can… That's impossible!" Kal cried, confused.

"Apparently it is. His DNA Matches yours as of right now, like Kara he absorbs sunlight more fluently than you AND Kara combined. My best guess is that Darkseid 's back and created a clone of you. One that worked out better than Bizzaro. Wayne Satellite's picked up this image on Themyscira."

He hit a key on the keyboard and a screen appeared. It was Black and white showing a fountain in front of the Athena temple. Several cheery looking friends of Dianas walked throughout the square. After a few seconds a bright flash made Diana blink, a circular electric gateway appeared. The Boom Tube had opened. A blurry dark figure was flung directly through the portal and became sprawled, Spread-Eagle, on the brick pavement. Artemis, her red hair bouncing with every step, came forward and knelt next to him. She looked back at her other Amazon friends confusedly.

Diana would've thought that if she was in her position. Artemis was usually headstrong and shaking the boy really hard was probably not the best way to help the situation. She could see Blank shoot up and send a kick with his shoes directly into her forehead above her eye. She shot back into a pillar and crumpled against it.

Blank put his hands over his mouth and shook his head. How he knew where she had landed Diana did not know, more Amazons charged Blank as he began to fight back with a fighting style only seen by Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman. Kara had been taught the same style. Blank ducked a punch a punch and a sword strike thrown by the next two amazons. Blank grabbed the sword hilt and swung it around. The flat end hit both Amazons in the head making them fall down, unconsciousness dripping in on them.

Hylla, the amazon who was fighting Dara, actually threw a bow to Dara, to which the two aimed and fired. The arrows were on a course, directly for Blanks head. Looking closer, Diana noticed that Blank was floating in midair. Flight capabilities were also usable in the boy's state. The five year old child was hit directly in the chest. The arrows shattered completely against him. Blank suddenly looked ashamed and frightened. He looked around for a small minute before he screamed in the direction of the girls. Bright white beams shot from his eyes and landed directly in the chestplates of the Amazons.

They both fell down, yet they seemed too pained to stand up. Blank collapsed to his knees and began to cry piteously. He stumbled up and moved to the Athena Temples stairs before he disappeared inside it.

Bruce shut it off and turned his chair over to see where Blank sat undisturbed on the operation bench. Several wires were hooked into him and loaded the information to the computer. Alfred finished his mopping and sweeping of the glass and tea and went to put the assorted cleaning items away.

"Clark he already possesses as much power as you right now. The only problem is that he doesn't know how to use his powers. Flight, Super strength, laser vision and super hearing. The way he defeated the Amazons was by using his super hearing to listen for when the Amazons would come."

Clark nodded. "So… technically… If he is my exactly like me, a complete clone of my DNA, Would that make him technically my… son?"

Clark said the last part carefully around Batman, since Bruce had no parents to call him son. His parents were murdered by a common street thug, when Thomas Wayne had tried to defend them. Of course Bruce was still alive because of the Thugs lack of bullets.

He had been broken entirely and became the Batman years later. He was a true warrior, always wearing a scowl and not letting anyone in. He had traveled the world and knew various types of martial arts. Diana had noticed this and as she was supposed to temper man's rage, tried to get him to open up. He needed a person in his life.

"I guess so." Bruce said staring into nothingness.

(BTW! LOIS LANE KNOWS SUPES IDENTITY AND LIVES WITH HIM IN THIS STORY!)

Clark seemed very happy at this line, but nodded to cover it up.

"Wait." Diana said firmly. Both men looked over to her with questioning looks. "Where will he stay?" She asked, feeling slight care for the boy. Clark thought this over as fast as his superbrain could think. He would probably want to take Blank and bolt. He was basically the third Kryptonian on the planet.

"I can train him at the Fortress of Solitude and then he can live with me in Metropolis. I won't let him leave until he's perfectly ready. Lois would be delighted to have him there." He reasoned with a tone that said, "It's a good idea."

Batman twirled a Batarang in his fingers in thought. "I don't like the idea… He might lose control."

"I can help." Diana burst in before Bruce could crush Clark's spirit. "I can help with his training. I'll come by every few days and help him with his training. Come on Bruce, let him have his fun." She said looking at Bruce directly. He regarded this, and giving it a final thought reluctantly nodded. Superman smiled and walked over to the table and slowly tapped Blank's shoulder to wake him up.

Clark POV

Clark could barely contain his excitement. Another Kryptonian. One that's just like him. Of course there is the fact that he's blind, Superman guessed that it was because Darkseid had attempted to enhance his heat vision, but it went badly. There were small incisions in his eyes, probably from a year ago. For some reason Mark, as he was going to name him, was really polite. Darkseid had probably made him that way. Darkseid demanded respect on his planet.

Now he carried Mark calmly across the ocean. The weather got colder and colder as he flew at Mach 1 straight towards the arctic and his Fortress of Solitude. Mark stirred slightly in his sleep as soon as the fort came into view.

It was beautiful. A towering structure, made up of pointed clear crystals overlapping each other. It was perfectly warm inside and held several treasures from his many Adventures. A weapon room hosted weapons of many invaders who had come to claim earth as their own. A small zoo had lost creatures that were rescued on illegal trade ships or from other planets. And finally the grand room held the codex crystals and the consciousness of his father, Jor-El. He was around whenever Clark needed him.

The memory of his father triggered a memory of his cousin Kara. She would probably want to know about her little cousin. He would talk to her after he got Mark down in the fortress.

Superman landed at the entrance and moved through the glowing crystals. He smiled as he walked through the Zoo. All the animals were looking toward the sleeping boy as if "who is this strange boy? Food?" He walked through the hallways of the deep building, and arrived at his bedroom. He laid the boy down comfortingly and brought out the pill that Bruce had made.

It was light neon purple that had been made in the depths of the Batcave. The pill could wipe anyones mind clean and replace it with different memories. It consisted of Lois being his mother and Ma and Pa Kent being his grandparents. Of course it still told him he had superpowers, but not to use them whenever he wanted.

He opened Marks mouth carefully and set the pill inside, Mark then swallowed on instinct and turned over in his sleep. Clark smiled and moved back toward the entrance. He finally arrived at the sunlight filled entrance. He took a deep breath to calm himself of what he had just done.

Thrusting his fists forward he launched into the sky, rocketing at speeds man could only hope to go at. He caught glimpses of different towns as he flew. He could imagine what people below were thinking,

"A bird?"

"A plane?"

"Superman?"

After a minute of flying Clark landed in front of the dirt road to Kent Farm. He thrust himself forward eagerly, not being able to wait to see his adopted parent's faces. Clark didn't think less of them, even if they were his adopted parents. They had treated him with nothing but love since he crashed in a field right next to their car. He loved them back. Of course there was always a day when their child had to leave and grow up. Which he did. He was the Superman. The champion of Earth, the leader of the Justice League.

He finally clambered up the door and wrenched the door open. Clark expected to see the living room filled with beautiful antiques…

Instead he was hit directly in the face and knocked back far into the barn. Chickens squawked and flew around in disarray. Quickly superman reacted, flying upwards and searching for the attacker. He faintly heard a whistling noise like a flying object coming right toward him! Superman turned around and caught the attacker's fists in his. He finally got a look at his foe.

The attacker was a lemon blonde 18-year old with a skin tight super suit with the Kryptonian symbol for hope on it.

"Kara!" The blonde smiled at him like nothing was amiss. "Hey Kal. Can you let me go now?" They both flew down to the dirt road and flung their arms around each other.

"Where have you been? I missed you so much. Why the sudden rush to be here? Ma! Pa! Clark's here!" Kara said, her rapid fire language making the Kryptonian's head hurt.

"He's WHAT!" The old shining faces of Clark's mother and father made him smile hard. They clambered down the steps and hugged him tightly. Clark hugged them lightly, not wanting to break anyone like Bane broke Batman. (Clark could hear Bruce getting angry at him)It was a sore subject for him, and he should probably not think it again. After getting out of the embrace, his mother commented on how he looked too skinny, and ushered him in to his childhood home for her famous apple pie. The smell of flour and cut apples filled the air. Kara laughed at Clark's reaction to the smell.

They all sat down to the food, and gnawed and laughed so much Clark nearly forgot why he was here. Of course the subject was switched back to that when Ma asked,

"So Clark, what brings you here so out of the blue?"

Clark replied quickly before Kara could explain about the aliens that were invading!

"I came to introduce Kara to the newest member of the family."

Forks dropped. All chuckling stopped, all eyes were on Clark Kent. Kara's eyes were so wide they could've popped out of her head. Her mouth was on the floor. Not literally of course. It was silent for a few minutes before Pa got over his shock and cleared his throat.

"A…another of… of your kind?"

Clark tried not to take offense in that. It wasn't his fault that the Kryptonians destabilized the core of their planet and caused it to explode. He only had Kara and Superboy. Now he had an exact clone of him, that the smartest man in the world (in his opinion) Bruce Wayne had even claimed he was his son. Of course Clark would've loved the idea, he could see his parents opinion was logical, but Kara's was one he was not expecting.

Her happy face contorted into a grin the size of Jupiter. She leaped up from the table and pulled him out of the chair and threw him (threw the doorway thank goodness) outside. She jumped up and down and hit him with a barrage of questions.

"How old is he, or she? Where's he from, is he trained, is he evil, does he have heat vision, OMG where is he!"

"KARA!" Clark screamed to calm her down.

"Yes?"

"He has amnesia. He is five years old, no he is not evil, he is trained and he has all our powers." Clark explained before she could ask anything else. Honestly sometimes returning to home can be annoying.

"There are some downsides though." He said before she could get too excited and punch the barn down. She frowned slightly.

"Like what?"

Clark sighed and put his hands on his forehead. He had to tell her. He had to. "Kara he appeared out of a Boom Tube on Themyscira. He easily took down six of the greatest trained amazons and was able to hide. Diana found him and, well, he's blind."

She gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. "He took them down using super hearing and hid in a temple. Wonder Woman found him and kept him kept him until Batman could identify where the portal was. After a few minutes of tests, Batman found that he was from… Apokalips."

"My god!" she screamed. "So Darkseid cloned you and was training him to take you and I down?"

"That's what we think." Clark replied calmly. "All the evidence shows though that he was not sent ready to fight. We think he found a way to escape and left using a boom tube. The amnesia in inexplicable."

She let that process before asking the question Clark had expected her to ask first. "Can I see him."

"Of course you can."

They went back into the house and said goodbye to their adopted parents. They were all a little teary eyed when it happened but they were out quickly. Clark and Kara flew into the sky at the same speed, not going as fast as they could've gone. They didn't say a thing on the flight, just because they didn't think there was anything to talk about. The climate got colder and colder until they were finally in front of the towering structure of the Fortress of Solitude.

"I never get over seeing th-" Kara stopped abruptly and clenched her fists.

"What is it Kara?" Clark said clenching his fists as he knew something was wrong.

After a second he listened closely, he heard it. A crashing noise from inside the fort, Tha\en a voice, like a TV announcer spoke from inside.

"Luthor had to deal with Superman, Supergirl and he thought THAT was enough! Next there was Superboy and now YOU had to show up and disrupt his plans. He thought about killing you kid but then he got a better idea. He hired us. I Edward Enigma the Riddler. Scarecrow the master of fear. Finally Deathstroke, the assassin. Poison Ivy was supposed to be here but something happened to one of her roses and it turned into a living child, now she thinks driving a boy insane and manipulating him into killing people is wrong. He gave us the forts location and decided it would be best if you were on the winning side. Scarecrow do you have the fear gas ready?"

**ANother CLIFFY! How do you like it, check my profile I updated it with random stuff. DONT READ THE TOP PART! DO NOT READ IT!**


	3. AN

sooo... u have permission to hate me... and my stupid grades.

All stories are on Hiatus till Novemeber 30th. Aparently two C+'s (Which are A+'s now in the Progress Report section for quarter two) are frowned upon in my two houses. Mostly my moms. I have Vision on my laptop, and updating from my Kindle won't work because it has none of my stories.

I hate having to do this, even though two C+s are practically B's...

I will miss you guys... remember to review while i'm gone and follow me.

Heck even share my link on Twitter, Tumblr and Facebook I don't care.

Well I kinda do...

Well... See ya at Thanksgiving...


End file.
